highrisersfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:CloakedX/future oc (appletuft)
im working on this (also i stole this from my oc page peachfuzz so thats why it says peachfuzz and has everything thats on her oc page and stuff) ❝ quote ❞ — Appletuft Appletuft is a ginger she-cat with a white underbelly and dark orange stripes running down her back to her tail. She has alluring yellow eyes and a distinct extremely fluffy tail. 'Appearance' Heritage: Burmilla(Appletuft thinks she is part Burmilla because of her father.) X Turkish Angora (Appletuft thinks she is part Turkish Angora because of her mother.) Description: Appletuft has soft, alluring yellow eyes and a distinct extremely fluffy tail. Appletuft has a white underbelly, with the rest of her pelt being a ginger color except her stripes, which are a darker orange and start at her neck and go down to her tail. Palette: : = Base (#e6e8e5) : = Eyes (#fffd8e) : = Inner Ears (#ffe0fc) : = Nose (#ffcefa) : = Tongue (#ff7585) : = Pawpads (#ffe0f1) : = Scars (#ed97a6) Voice: Appletuft has a soft, melodic voice, as if came straight out of a lullaby.. Kits usually love her voice because of this. Scent: Appletuft oddly smells like rain and fish. Gait: Appletuft walks rather slowly and cautiously, as if some-cat was going to pop out at her. 'Personality' 'Traits' * +''' 'Loyal -' Appletuft is very loyal and sticks to people who she thinks are worthy and will not let go of them unless a very very convincing and good reason. * '''+ Mature -''' Appletuft is not childish or acts like a kit. She is very calm, even in tough situations, and acts like her age, maybe even older. * '''± Shy -''' A big part of Appletuft's altogether personality is how shy she is. She doesn't like socializing and fears it, and she has the fear of embarrassing herself or others. * '''± Stubborn -''' Appletuft can be very stubborn. From not doing what she's supposed to- like cleaning, to anything. * '''− Hot-Headed -''' Appletuft can have outbursts and get angry very easily. * '''− Self-Conscious -''' Appletuft generally thinks she's ugly and always thinks cats are judging her. '''Likes *Fish **Appletuft loves fish, she loves the taste of them. She often finds herself eating and catching fish somehow, she'll even cross territories to do it. *Kits **Appletuft loves kits. She thinks they're so innocent and lovely. *Socializing **Believe it or not, Appletuft loves speaking with other cats and socializing, even if she's scared to do it. *Red **Appletuft's favorite color is red. *Sunset **Appletuft loves the colors of sunset. She loves the oranges and pinks and especially the reds, she thinks they're so nice and just perfect. *Apples **Appletuft just loves the crunch and taste of apples, even if she can barely bite into them without hurting her teeth, and the color of apples. She loves rolling them around and playing with them, too. 'Dislikes' *Clouds **Peachfuzz thinks clouds block the sky and the sun, making it dull and not making it as pretty and showing the sky's full color. She loves color. *Strangers **Peachfuzz greatly hates socializing, thinking she'd embarrass herself, so strangers give her anxiety, thinking she'll have to socialize with them. *Parents **Peachfuzz hates her parents. She hates them with every ounce of her. She thinks all people who own kits and cares for them is bad, and she doesn't associate with them. 'Goals' *Get a Mate **Peachfuzz wants to get a mate. She wants to feel loved, and feel like she has purpose with someone. *Have Kits **Peachfuzz wants to have kits. Because she thinks all parents are bad, she wants to be 'the first cat whose a good parent'. *Become Deputy **Although this isn't as big of a goal to Peachfuzz, Peachfuzz would like to become the deputy of a clan, preferably SkyClan. She wouldn't like to be leader, though. To much work for her. 'Fears' *Monophobia **The fear of being alone. *Trypophobia **The fear of holes. 'History' 'Kithood' Clan: Kittypet Cats Involved: John, Garden, Lavender, Leaf Age Range: 0-7 moons *Peachfuzz has a fairly generic kithood for the first 4 moons. She was Peach at that time. *When reaching 4 moons old, Peachfuzz's parents, Garden & John, starting starving her and her siblings, Leaf and Lavender, began to bully her. *This went on for until 'Peach' became a adult. 'Adulthood (Kittypet)' Clan: Kittypet Cats Involved: Rowan, Jingle, Lavender, Leaf, Garden Age Range: 7-27 *Garden died soon after the siblings became adults. *John, devastated, began attacking the siblings, abusing them all physically and mentally, as well as starving them all, although Peach was used to the starvation and mental part, she was not used to physically being attacked. *Leaf and Lavender soon accepted Peach as their real sibling and they connected because of the abuse. *Leaf and Lavender soon get adopted, the twolegs wanting to rid of all the cats so only John was left, the twolegs not liking the fighting that was spreading among the cats, even though it was only John. *John, enraged, attacks Peach, but more aggressively, Peach unable to fight back, not wanting to fight back, receives a huge scar on her chest until Peach kicks off John and hides herself unless her twolegs come out. *Peach gets adopted by twolegs. *Peach meets a tom named Rowan, and they connect. *Peach grows a crush on Rowan, and Rowan grows a crush on Peach, and soon Rowan confesses to Peach and Rowan and Peach become mates. *Rowan and Peach are mates for a while, but then a new cat moves in between Rowan's twoleg nest and Peach's twoleg nest, Jingle. *Jingle becomes friends with Rowan, ignoring Peach. After a while, Jingle and Rowan become super close friends, and Jingle begins flirting with Rowan. *At first, Rowan doesn't respond back flirtatiously, but soon enough, Rowan begins flirting with Jingle and they begin cuddling and nuzzling, and probably doing more behind the back of Peach. Peach saw all of this, and any normal cat would consider this cheating, but Peach loved Rowan to much to do anything about it. *Rowan began to ignore Peach, insulting her and mentally abusing her, along with Jingle. *Peach runs away from it all, so mentally scarred and traumatized. She reaches SkyClan. 'Warriorhood' Clan: SkyClan Cats Involved: SkyClan Generally Age Range: 27-Current Age (27 moons) moons *Peach joins SkyClan and is given the name Peachfuzz. Peach to commemorate her kittypet name and fuzz to acknowledge how undeniably fluffy she is. *Peachfuzz meets Tinybug, who she becomes friends with. Tinybug being her first friend in SkyClan. *Peachfuzz ends up going to the boarder between ShadowClan and SkyClan, meeting a ShadowClan tom named Quillclaw. Peachfuzz and Quillclaw end up 'messing around'. *Peachfuzz soon realizes that she is pregnant. *Peachfuzz, stressing out, goes to the boarder of RiverClan and SkyClan, meeting a tom named Maplestrike, who cuddles with her, nuzzles her, and such, to comfort her, but leaves soon after. *Peachfuzz confronts Quillclaw about being pregnant, quite aggressively; Peachfuzz being quite angry about it. *Tinybug offers to be a adoptive father. *Peachfuzz develops a crush on Tinybug. 'Relationships' 'Kin' 'Opinions' ⦁ = Acquaintance | ⦁⦁ = Friend | ⦁⦁⦁ = Best friend ⦁ = Blood relative | ⦁⦁ = Like family | ⦁⦁⦁ = Inseparable ⦁ = Respects as equal | ⦁⦁ = Looks up to | ⦁⦁⦁ = Idolizes ⦁ = Crush | ⦁⦁ = Fling/Potential mate | ⦁⦁⦁ = Mate ⦁ = Uneasy around | ⦁⦁ = Nervous around | ⦁⦁⦁ = Induces anxiety ⦁ = Competitor | ⦁⦁ = Rival | ⦁⦁⦁ = Archnemesis ⦁ = Annoyed by | ⦁⦁ = Dislikes | ⦁⦁⦁ = Hates ---- |-|ThunderClan= :She shrugged "I guess ThunderClan in general is okay, they have a cool name, I guess.." |-|WindClan= :"I like WindClan. I love their name, and everything and- I feel like if I ever left SkyClan, WHICH I'LL NEVER DO! I'd become a WindClan cat." |-|ShadowClan= :Quillclaw/Warrior/Fling/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/43% ::"He's going to be the father to my kits!! This wasn't supposed to happen!! He has like, 3 other litters.. I didn't want this to happen!" She looks like she's going to cry. "He's not going to be there for my kits!! Even worse, he's a ShadowClan cat!! My kits are going to be half SkyClan, somewhat kittypet, and ShadowClan!! I wish I never met him!! I wish this never happened!" |-|RiverClan= :Maplestrike/Warrior/Fling-ish/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/45% ::"I can't believe I even associated with a RiverClan cat. Disgusting. But, he was uh, cute.. And he was fun to cuddle with and it felt nice and it calmed me down.." She blushed. "I can't be mad at him for to long. But it was only for a short period of time, I can't be to attached. Although I'd love to see him again." She immediately stopped herself, realizing she was not only saying this about a cat outside of SkyClan, but a RiverClan cat, and a 'fling'. |-|SkyClan= :Apricotpaw/Apprentice/Acquaintance/⦁⦁⦁/37% ::"She's okay, I guess.." She shifts her paws awkwardly. "I mean.. I poured out my guts to her basically... She knows to much about me.." :Tinybug/Warrior/Friend/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/75% ::"Tinybug is so nice to me. Why, though? He's just, really nice and caring and stuff... But I don't have a crush on him!!" She became a blushing mess. :Hazelbranch/Deputy/Acquaintance/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/10% ::"I don't like her one bit!! Sure she's the deputy and all and I should respect her, but she has some attitude!! She was hostile towards me when I asked her a... Awkward... Question, and Pebbledawn answered for her!! I don't like her!! I wish someone else nicer was deputy!!" She had a angry look on her face. :Pebbledawn/Warrior/Acquaintance/⦁⦁⦁/33% ::"I kind of want to get to know her, but I don't know. She was hanging around Hazelbranch. But she uh, helped me with my question.. My very awkward and embarrassing question.." She blushed with embarrassment, but tried to hide it. :Blacknut/Warrior/Acquaintance/⦁⦁⦁⦁/20% ::"Just realized how much of a bad cat he is, now that I've become friends with Drizzlestar." Peachfuzz has a disgusted look on her face, her tongue stuck out. :Drizzlestar/Leader/Friend/⦁⦁⦁⦁/75% ::"He's a good friend! I'n glad to be friends with him, although it seems like he's hiding something..." Peachfuzz looks suspicious. |-|Outside the Clans= :John/Kittypet/Father/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/0% ::She glares at you angrily with the thought of her father. Yikes. :Rowan/Kittypet/Ex-Mate/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/17% ::"I miss him, I still love him, but I won't forgive him- Hey!!" She gives a angry glare and a small, weak hiss. :Jingle/Kittypet/Kittypet/Archnemesis/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/0% ::"I. Want. Her. DEAD." She visibly has her claws unsheathed. :Silentpaw/Rogue/Acquaintance/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/1% ::"Stupid she-cat got herself exiled!! I hope she never comes back, or I'll kill her myself!! She's so goddamn annoying!!" Peachfuzz hissed. She obviously wouldn't hurt the she-cat, though. :Rosepaw/Rogue/Acquaintance/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/1% ::"Left with Silentpaw while I was trying to comfort her. Traitor!" Peachfuzz looks sad. 'Trivia' *Peachfuzz is scared of any mother and/or father figure. *Peachfuzz was created 3/23/18 *Peachfuzz's ex-mate, Rowan, is based off of a IRL cat the creator found injured. *Peachfuzz's design is based off of what the creator's dream cat looks like. 'Quotes' ❝ It's okay! I'm fine, I promise. ❞ — Peachfuzz ❝ I feel like I can't sleep because of those nightmares.❞ She mumbled. She remembered how scared she was when she woke up. ❝I can barely even remember what the nightmares were about, but I'm scared of them. ❞ — Peachfuzz talking to Tinybug about the nightmares ❝ No.❞ She snarled. She was not going to take the insult thrown at her by the fluffy calico tom. She felt hurt that her ex-mate would attempt to hurt her in such drastic ranges, but she defended herself nonetheless. ❝Sure, I might be a 'hoe' or a 'bitch' according to you, but I at least have the intelligence to know who loves me truly instead of some broke-down bitch. ❞ — Peachfuzz defending herself from Rowan & Jingle in her nightmare 'Fanart' Peachfuzznquillclawscene.png|Roleplay Scene by CloakedX (me) Peachfuzz_chibi.png|Peachfuzz Chibi by ScarletLetters Tinybugandpeachfuzz.png|Roleplay Scene by CloakedX (me) Queenpeach.png|queen peach by CloakedX (me) __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Blog posts